


Non compos mentis vel trudne rozprawy

by LadyLustful



Series: Deadpool irytuje uniwersum Marvela [2]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Chyba nawet nie AU, Gen, Humor, Matt jest prawnikiem, a Deadpool jest wkurwiający, gen - Freeform, humor bez fabuły, i się nie chce zamknąć, oskarżony!Wade, rozprawa sądowa
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5183360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deadpool, Daredevil, i sprawa sądowa. Co może pojść nie tak.<br/>Vel: Matt Murdock broni Wade'a Wilsona w sądzie. Łatwiej by mu było, gdyby Wade dał mu dojść do słowa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Non compos mentis vel trudne rozprawy

\- Wysoki sądzie - zaczął Matt Murdock, wskazując na siedzacego (czy raczej półleżącego i ćwierćwiszącego) na ławie oskarżonych Wade'a Wilsona. - Mój klient jest w oczywisty sposób non compos mentis...

\- Kompost? - zainteresował się Deadpool. - Kompost jest nudny, wolę kompot. Albo wybuchy. Wybuchy też mogą być.

Matt ciężko westchnął w duchu, ale nie dał się zbić z tropu.

\- Jak już wspomniałem, mój klient jest niepoczytalny...

\- Niepoczytalny? - zamamrotał znow Wilson. - Sam jesteś niepoczytalny, mnie tam cztelnicy wręcz uwielbiają.


End file.
